percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Demotion
Can you cite specific examples or is this just a general thing, also, if you felt this way, you could have just asked me to step down, rather than go behind my back and vote it out with Wikia themselves. Also, I'd like to point out that we do not, nor never had, any rules that state you have to have written something new in the past month in order to remain in user rights. A second point, to this point, is that I do categorization of pages, not a lot, but it's something I do every so often. I have even created several templates used by the wiki, as well as many categories as well (Including the User Category page.) Another point I'd like to bring up is the sharing of user information outside of the wiki, I know a few of you who have done this but I'm not going to name names. Another big point, is I rarely, if ever, ban people I can actually site people that have been blocked, and the only account I've ever blocked is PowerSaint (http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:BlockList) If you mean by ban, kick people out of chat, then yes I have done that a few times, only as a joke though. And I'm not the only one who's done that, either. Sure, I'll get into arguments with people, but to ban them for an opinion, is not something I'd ever do, nor have I done. Nor do I believe I've ever threatened to do. By "let some people down" you mean what? As that's a very blatantly generalized point, that could be attributed to any number of people on this site. Finally, I'd like to point out that I've very active in any scuffs present on the wiki, including one that included you just the other day (HC). I was also present during the schism, and contrary to popular belief, I did not initiate it, nor was I the "mastermind" behind that plan, which was mainly to ban the users who refused to follow a set of rule changes, many that are still present today and abided by the majority. I enacted on the behalf of an administrator, and the bans were only for the minimum 3 day period, which, I remind you, I was subject to as well. (So anyone who says I've done things and banned users for doing the same thing, and are associating that point with this event, I was indeed banned for the same period of time as the others.) "Countless times of which he is being disrespectful to users; regardless of user rights" What I find funny here, or maybe I just don't understand, is specifically the user rights part. Nobody should be treated above anyone else for anything, so to say that some people should be more or less respected based on user rights is obvious discrimination. "I ask you—how come we've put up with this? Many other Percy Jackson and the Olympians fansites and wikis have plenty of users, active users in the triple digits, whereas we have users in the mere 10s. Why? Because Matt has pushed many users to leave" Blatant Ad Hominem right here, as well as an improvable opinion, not a fact. I do want to point out, that this wiki has never had more than about 10-20 users active at one point, even before I joined. I also want to point out that since I've been admin, the number of users has gone past what it was than when I was first here. Lastly, to talk about person opinions, as well as "harassment" I want to point out that anyone can make such a claim against anyone, regardless of whether or not it is actually so. As I've heard from a few users, the main point they bring up is the "Inactive" point, of which I merely retort to the above point. We have never had a writing requirement for anything, as well as the fact that several users who have voted, including some admins, have not completed any stories in awhile, while I have finished the majority of stories I have written recently. (I am also slated to write several large stories after a couple other users have finished, and have been drafting out a few others.) NOTE: This list is subject to change and expansion over the next few days. -MattShadow